1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and a holding apparatus for holding wash-targets when washing the wash-targets such as electronic components and fine components, and to a washing apparatus for performing washing using the same. More specifically, it relates to a holder, a holding apparatus and a washing apparatus used at the time of washing by soaking the wash-target in a washing solvent. Further, it relates to a method for washing the wash-targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components constituted of semiconductor chips, small-size precision components, etc. are required to be highly clean depending on the purpose of their use. The components are washed after being manufactured and before being shipped as products or before being mounted into a device. Especially, a magnetic head slider is required to be highly clean for floating a magnetic disk low, since it is mounted to a magnetic disk device. Further, the magnetic head slider is a component which requires a highly precise positioning, so that it is required to be washed surely.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a method for washing such components. The method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a method in which a magnetic head slider is soaked in a wash tank by being held to a holder and ultrasonic washing is performed in that state. The above-described holder is constituted of: through-holes formed in lattice form for enclosing the magnetic head slider; a member comprising a net for covering the bottom end openings of the through holes; and a member comprising a net for covering the upper end openings thereof. The magnetic head slider is enclosed thereby within the through-holes and it is surrounded by the wall face of the through-hole and a pair of the nets which cover both end openings of the through-holes. Thereby, the magnetic head slider is prevented from being projected outside. Further, the dimension and thickness of the opening of the through-hole is set 1.1-2.5 times the longitudinal and lateral dimensions and the thickness of the magnetic head slider, so that the magnetic head slider can freely move within the through-hole. Thereby, the ultrasonic washing can be effectively performed in the wash tank.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Undisclosed Publication No. 6-103511
However, there is an inconvenience generated as described below when components are washed by using the holder of Patent Literature 1. First, there is a net provided to be in contact with a magnetic had device part and an ABS surface of the magnetic head slider, which are most important components and require high cleanness. Thus, the net becomes the obstacle to washing, thereby deteriorating the cleanness. Further, since the wash-target is surrounded by the wall faces, the solvent of a washing liquid cannot be easily removed from the wash-target after completing the washing. Especially, the solvent may remain in four corners (corner parts) and stains can be generated in the wash-target. Furthermore, both sides of the wash-target are held by the nets so that ESD break is likely to be generated. Moreover, the wash-target cannot be stably held by the nets so that the wash-target may move during the washing by ultrasonic oscillation and collide against the wall faces. Due to the impact, there may be a crack or break generated, thus causing damages to the wash-target.